Marauders: The Five Marauders
by JamesismyFavourite
Summary: What if there was a fifth Marauder? Join James. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hugo as they journey through their 7 years of school, having more fun than imaginable. Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not my creation. Some made up things in this story are present, including characters.


**(Chapter finished!)**

 **AN:** I will try to post a new chapter once every 10 days.

AON: I am really sorry that I havn't been posting anything at all latey. I had a death in the family and was just sad. Don't pity me though ;-)

 **Disclaimer: See story description.**

 _Knock,knock,knock._ "I'll get it, Mum!" Hugo Carabott shouted to his mum on the other side of the house. **_I wonder who's knocking_** , thought Hugo. When he opened the door, Hugo saw a woman who looked to in about her 30s. "Hello. Are you Hugo Cit Carabott?" she asked. "Yes…" Hugo responded. "Excellent! First things first, I'd like to have a meeting with you and your parents about your education. And happy birthday by the way," she said. "How do you know it's my birthday?" Hugo asked. The woman didn't' answer. "Do I have a scholarship somewhere?" Hugo asked. "Of a sort" she responded. She and Hugo then walked in, Hugo in the lead. "Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to tell you and Hugo that he has a place in the school I teach," "Hogwhere?" asked Eleanor Taylor, Hugo's mum. "Hogwarts. It is a school where kids from 11 to 18 years old learn to control magic. And you, Hugo, are a Wizard," explained John Carabott, Hugo's father. "How do you know?" asked Hugo. "I had a second-cousin whom I was close to. They told me where they went," informed John. "Wait, is it a normal school or a boarding school?" asked Eleanor. "A boarding school," replied McGonagall. McGonagall then explained where to get Hugo's school things, and how they would communicate with him. "How does he get to Hogwarts?" asked Eleanor. "He takes the 'Hogwarts Express', which is located on platform 9 ¾, King Cross Station, which is about a 10 minute walk from here," explained McGonagall. "Hang on, there's no Platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross Station," stated John. "Yes, there is. Just run between the brick wall next to platforms 9 and 10," said McGonagall. "Oh, and by the way, you won't need a wand like everyone else. You are a special type of Wizard, a Wandless. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, will talk to you a bit more about Wandless," she added. "And I think there's another Wandless at our school, also starting this year," McGonagall quipped. "Bye, Mr Carabott! See you at school." And with that, she disappeared. ""Woah! I wonder if I learn to do that!" remarked Hugo.

"Awwww... but mum, can we go today? Please? I'll do the dishes until we leave?" asked James Potter. "Alright, fine, if you must," said Euphemia Potter, James' mum. "YAY!," exclaimed James. It was August 26th, and James Potter was eager to go to Diagon Alley. James raced up into his room. He already had all the things (except the stuff from Diagon Alley) he needed for school ready. Sadly, first years were not allowed broomsticks, so James couldn't have one at school. His parents were extremely rich, and had a miniature sized Quidditch pitch in their backyard. His parents had a spare Nimbus 1200 that he would use. He thought he was best at seeker, which was really true. He had a snitch that he got for his 9th birthday from his parents, but despite it's age, it was in great condition. Winky, the Potter's house elf, asked "Are yous sure that yous does not be wanting Winky to does it?" she asked. "No, Winky, it's fine. But you've been a very helpful house elf lately," replied James. Tears welled up in Winky's eyes, and she bowed low. "Winky is honoured to serve the Great House of Potter!" she exclaimed. James walked to the kitchen and saw his dad at the kitchen table. "Had breakfast yet kiddo?" asked Fleamont Potter. "No, I'll have it after doing the dishes," replied James. "Well, make sure you do have your breakfast, because we have a big day ahead of us," sighed Fleamont. "I can't wait until third year so I can go to Hogsmade," exclaimed James. Fleamont chuckled to himself. "Hey! I'm allowed to want to be a third year!" remarked James. "I didn't say you couldn't," replied Fleamont. "Oh, Monty, don't bother him with tht kind a banter!" shouted from the other side of the room.

"Sirius Orion Black! Get your Mud-blood loving self down here this instant!" shouted a voice. "Coming mother!" a boy shouted back. As he opened his door, Sirius Black remembered that he was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow! "NOW!" shouted the voice. Walburga Black was an extremely rude, ill-tempered, ignorant, and pretty much everything negative mother to Sirius. Sirius hated and hated her and always would. "I said I'm coming!" he shouted back. "Don't talk back to me Sirius! Now, we are going to Diagon Alley today. **Only** buy your school things, nothing else," she scolded. "Yes, mum," he replied, scowling. "Regulus, dear, you can have anything you want!" said Walburga sweetly. "Mother, can I talk to Sirius about something brotherly?" asked Regulus, sending a wink Sirius' way. "Sure darling," Walburga replied. "Follow me," said Sirius.  
In Sirius' room, Regulus asked: "Do you want me to but you something?" he offered. "Actually, that'd be very nice, thanks Reggie. Some Beaters gloves from 'Quidditch Quality Supplies'," said Sirius. "But if Mother catches you, you'll be taking the blame," said Regulus. "Don't worry, Reggie. Big brother Sirius has got it covered," replied Sirius. "Do you think you'll be soorted into Slytherin?" asked Regulus. "I hope not," snorted Sirius. "Why?" questioned Regulus. "Because our entire family is Slytherin, and I don't want to be like them!" remarked Sirius, with a bit of sass in his voice.

 _Knock,knock,knock._ Lyall Lupin opened the door, and saw Professor Dumbledore. "Albus! Now, what can I do for you?" asked Lyall. "I was wondering if I could speak with you and Hope. Oh, and Mr Remus," replied Dumbledore. "Ummm... okay," said Lyall. "Remus!" he called. "Hope! Can you meet my in the Living room?" he shouted. "Coming dad!" came the shouted reply from Remus.  
Once they were in the living room, Dumbledore discussed with them about how Remus **could** attend Hogwarts, even if he was a Werewolf. "Well this is great, isn't it. Hope?" asked Lyall. "It is, but as long as Remus is fine with it,"came the reply from Hope Lupin. 3 sets of eyes fell on Remus. "Uhhh...y-yeah sure! I'd be happy to go!" exclaimed an exhilarated Remus. "Well, that sounds lovely. Remus, if you have any concerns about something, a meeting is always arrangeable," said Dumbledore kindly. "Thanks so much Albus," said Lyall, once Remus was out of earshot. "Anytime, Lyall. You were, of course, a Gryffindor," replied Dumbledore. And with that, he Dissapparated. "I can't beleive I get to go to Hogwarts!" burst Remus. "Yes, but remember, if anyone finds out, you will be coming back home," said Lyall. "Of course Dad!" replied Remus as he skipped to his room.

"Peter! We're leaving now!" shouted Peter's dad, Paul. "Coming Dad!" Peter shouted back. Peter was going to Diagon Alley, and was planning to meet a family friend, Laura, at Florean's. They had been going there once evry month, and had been doing so for 7 years. Laura was aready at Hogwarts, in the year above Peter. According to her, DADA was the best class. Peter didn't want to get all 'O's , but he wanted to get some. He was worried that he wouldn't make any friends at Hogwarts. His Mum told him that if no-one wanted to be his friend, there was no-one smart in the school.


End file.
